A wish come true?
by YunhosLover
Summary: Starring the DBSK cast, an americankorean girl comes to Korea to fulfill her dreams and fall in love at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER: Ok...this is my first ever fanfic that I put on don't own any of the characters in my story...umm please don't flame me?? Tell me what you think..constructive criticsim please..so here it goes!! Hope you enjoy it..(btw it's not done yet XD) If you guys can give me a better name for my story..It would be much appreciated...

**A Wish Come True**

Cheering fans, screaming voices, all saying the same thing, 'Dong Bang Shin Ki'. This band of five, has touched the hearts of all Asia, as the ambassadors of Korea, their voice travels far and wide. Even reaching the ears of Kim Ji-Yool or Jane Kim, in America. After traveling across the ocean, she was excited to finally being able to meet them face-to-face. The bodies around her became quickly agitated while waiting impatiently, anticipating the beginning of the concert. She was just as excited as they were, she felt as if she had been waiting her whole life just for this moment, the chance to see her favorite group perform live and she was able to be there to witness it. She thought to herself,

" I can die now, without any regrets," finally the music began to play and out came here all time favorite band 'Dong Bang Shin Ki' with the team leader and her idol, U-know Yunho first, followed by the mysterious, Hero Jaejoong, then the cutie, Xiah Junsu, next came the youngest, Max Changmin, and finally the funny one and the American, Micky Yoochun. They began their performance with her favorite song, 'One', after that they performed more and more great hits, at times she couldn't hold back her emotions and at times she cried and at times she laughed, she let it all lose. Sadly, after the concert she had to regrettably return to the hotel, but she was excited for the next day. Because, she would be able to fulfill one of other dreams, to become a Korean singer, or an Asian entertainer, the next day she would go to SM Entertainment to see if she would be able to audition, until then she needed her rest. Little did she know, that the next day would not only change her, but the rest of her life.

**The Next Day **

Ji-Yool woke up to her alarm playing, 'The Way U Are', groaning she turned over to her side, extremely tired from her jetlag, she didn't feel like getting up. She pressed the snooze button, what did another five minutes matter, she would still be on time for her audition at SM Entertainment, and she was already prepared.

Three Hours Later

Ji-Yool woke suddenly and looked at the clock standing on her dresser,

"What the heck!" she yelled, as she jumped into the shower, she couldn't believe that it was already one o'clock, the auditions closed over an hour ago she was beyond late. But maybe, just maybe she would be able to persuade them to let her audition, she quickly finished getting ready and rushed out of the door, crashing in to someone in the hall, dropping all her stuff. As she rapidly picked up her stuff she kept apologizing to the person opposite of her

"I'm so sorry," she said, as she picked up the last of her things she bowed an apology and scurried away, heading towards the exit. The young man looked after her, and then he saw something flash on the ground, bending down to pick it up he also saw a sheet of paper, it was the girl's ID card and application form, for what looked like an audition. The young man smiled gently, picked up the card and the form and began to follow the rushing girl.

------------------

Ji-Yool reached the office and took a step inside, she walked up to the front desk and began to search for her ID card and application, but she couldn't find it anywhere. She began to search even more rapidly and she started to hyperventilate, suddenly it hit her, did she lose it on the bus ride here, or on the street, waiting for the bus? She was frustrated so frustrated, maybe this wasn't meant to be, maybe she wasn't supposed to become what she always wanted to become, she was devastated after coming all this way. She couldn't believe that it had to end like this, not being able to even audition, she couldn't handle it anymore, she started to break down.

"Are you okay?" said a young male voice; Ji-Yool looked up and came face to face with her idol, U-know Yunho, he looked at her and smiled, handing her his handkerchief he said,

"Wipe your tears, I'm here to help you," he placed in her lap, her ID card and application, " I believe you were looking for this, you dropped it when we crashed into each other earlier at the hotel." She was ecstatic, not only did her idol talk to her, he even was staying at the same hotel, she couldn't believe it.

"Th…Tha…Thank you!" she slowly stuttered, Yunho smiled at her warmly,

"I believe you have an audition to go to," he took her hand and led her towards the auditioning room, Ji-Yool was in awe, she couldn't believe Yunho was holding her hand. Knocking on the door Ji-Yool felt nervous and even scared, what if she didn't do well, what if she screwed up, would this be all for nothing, all her hard work for naught?

No, she couldn't think like that, no matter what happened she would try her hardest, give all of herself, and never give up. Yunho opened the door to reveal all the audition judges sitting around a table waiting patiently for her.

"How? What…? When…?" she turned towards Yunho her eyes filled with questions,

"I called them the minute I found you're ID card and application," he smiled at her again with that sexy smile of his and pushed her gently into the room filled with people. " now go out there and show them what your made of, I'll be cheering for you, hwaiting, good luck, I'll be right here watching your performance." Ji-Yool turned towards the people sitting there, and then back at Yunho, nodding she walked towards the front of the room,

"Annyeonghaseyo, je ireumeun Kim Ji-Yool imnida,(Hello, my name is Ji-Yool Kim,)" she smiled then bowed,

"Annyeong," said one of the judges, " and what will you be performing for us today, please be aware that you'll need to have at least a set of two Korean songs, and if u can sing in any other languages one song from each language." Ji-Yool nodded she had been preparing for this moment since she was young and now here it was at her fingertips,

"The first two songs I will sing are the songs, 'One' by Dong Bang Shin Ki and 'Tonight' also by Dong Bang Shin Ki, because I also can speak English and Mandarin, I will sing the song 'Bei Ji Xing De Yan Lei' (Tears of Polaris) by Nicholas Zhang and 'Here with me' by Eleventyseven." The second Ji-Yool said 'One' and 'Tonight' Yunho looked at her and tilted his head, he was intrigued to see how she could do the song. She handed them her CD and waited for the music to begin, she heard the introduction and immediately began to sway.

"Nega kumkwowadon neiri onuse yogi…" she began softly and in tone with the music, then as she got into the song she sang with all her heart, she looked around as she sang and saw the tears in peoples eyes. She finished the song gently and softly, taking a breath she looked up, and smiled,

"Thank you," Yunho sat there in shock, he couldn't believe how real she sounded, and how alike her voice and their voice sounded, it was as if he was there in a concert for Dong Bang Shi and she was the entire group. Every tone, pitch and sound was to pure perfection, all in all her overall performance was perfect, without a single flaw. He heard clapping coming from behind him, he turned around and there they were the rest of Dong Bang Shin Ki, and their manager, standing there clapping and smiling, Yunho figured they must've been there the whole time. Dong Bang Shin Ki's manager turned towards Yunho and nodded his head in approval; indeed this girl could be the next 'Top Hit', topping the charts every week of every month of every year, she would be unstoppable, everyone would want a piece of her, with a voice like that who wouldn't?

"That was wonderful, beautiful, breathtaking," Jaejoong said as he walked towards Ji-Yool, "would you mind if we joined you in your next song?"

"Yes, we would very much enjoy that," Junsu also said as he took his place next to Jaejoong,

"What song will you be singing next?" Max asked also taking his place,

"I heard the next song you would be singing is, 'Tonight' that happens to be one of my favorites," Micky replied as he stood next to Max,

" Tonight' is another beautiful song," Yunho said too as he came towards Ji-Yool "please let us accompany you."

"I would be delighted, but only if the judges allow me too," Ji-Yool turned towards the judges and smiled, "could you please?" The judges looked at her for several minutes then smiled at her,

"That shouldn't be a problem, you may continue," the judges signaled the DJ to continue to the next song,

"Alright!" Ji-Yool smiled "Let's do this!!"

"Woo…how are you doing out there? This song will make you fall in love again…" They began to sing together as one, Ji-Yool felt as id her dreams came true and she was in heaven for this surely couldn't be happening to her, when they finished the judges told her,

"Even though, we are aware that you have two more songs to sing we believe that there's no need to continue, those two were enough to tell whether or not you'll be part of the SM team," she was then led outside with Dong Bang Shin Ki to wait.

-------------

Outside Dong Bang Shin Ki surrounded her, and she was bombarded with questions,

"When did you learn Korean?"

"How did you begin?"

"Where are you from?"

"Why did you choose our songs?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Whoa," Ji-Yool shouted and raised her hands in the air "one at a time please,"

"I'll go first, since I'm the youngest!" Max said before anyone had a chance to open their mouths, "Where are you from?"

"I'm from America, I was born and raised in New York City, New York. Next," she laughed,


	2. Chapter 2

"Me, me!!" Junsu cried raising his hand and waving it excitedly in the air like a child, "Pick me, I have a question!!"  
Ji-Yool laughed at Junsu's cuteness, "Ok! What is your question Junsu-ssi?"  
"When did you start to lean Korean, because it's not bad at all?"  
"My Korean is actually horrible, I can only understand most of it, but I can't really speak it. I started learning it slowly when I was in high school, I think about five years ago."  
Jaejoong looked at her, and asked,"Why did you choose our songs, we've never performed in America, so how did you learn about us?"  
"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Junsu shouted, "HE ASKED TWO QUESTIONS!"  
Ji-Yool laughed even harder, it was hard to believe that Junsu was actually this cute in real life,  
"If you want Junsu you can ask as many questions as you want. I'll answer both of your questions Jaejoong-ssi; I chose the Dong Bang Shin Ki songs because the exact second I heard your songs I fell in love with them, I enjoy singing the songs, and the lyrics are amazing, not only that but you guys have been my inspiration since the very beginning. As for how I found out about you guys, I have a friend who is Korean and she introduced me to you guys but later on she turned into and anti-fan and our friendship fell apart, we don't talk anymore but I still want to be her friend."  
"Oh, I'm sorry" Jaejoong replied,  
"It's alright, what's happened has happened, you know let bygones be bygones."  
Ji-Yool turned towards the others,  
"So who wants to be next?"  
"I'll go next,' Micky spoke up,  
"When did you start singing and dancing, and since when did you know that you wanted to become an entertainer?"  
"I'm going to ask another question too, so wait for it," Junsu huffed, frowning, Ji-Yool smiled gently towards him, he was just too cute.  
"Hmm, that's actually a good question, well I've been singing and dancing and performing in front of people since I was a toddler and already wanted to be an entertainer but the older I became, the more it seemed that it would be an impossible dream, because even my parents didn't support me."  
Ji-Yool smiled sadly, "But that was before I heard you're music and it inspired me to try again, and to start believing in myself."  
"Wow," Jaejoong shook his head, "that's sad, it must have been tough on you,"  
Ji-Yool shook her head in reply.  
"Going through tough times and over coming obstacles only makes you stronger, because I persevered it got me where I am today."  
Before anyone else could say anything else, the door opened,  
"We're ready for you now,"  
"Well guys," Ji-Yool said, "this is it, time to see if all my hard work paid off," she walked into the room and stood staring at the judges.  
One of them looked at her, smiled and said,  
"We can tell that this means a lot to you, because of the performance you gave us, we could feel your passion, so we will make this brief. We found you overall performance touching, almost perfect, we just need to fine tune you a bit, it seemed like you were shaking at the beginning of your performance, but all in all…"  
Ji-Yool took a deep breath,  
"you're in!!"  
"YEAH!"  
were the shouts of Dong Bang Shin Ki who we're outside waiting and eavesdropping into Ji-Yool and the judges' conversation.  
They ran into the room and pummelled Ji-Yool with hugs, the only one who hung back was Yunho.  
After being swarmed by the hot young group, Ji-Yool asked,  
"So when do I start my training?"  
"That's the thing," one of the judges replied smiling at her "we decided that since you get along so well with Dong Bang Shin Ki, you would begin you're training with them, and together you'll work on an album."  
"Awesome!" Junsu shouted and hi-fived Max, "we get to be you're mentors! Now we can work together towards greatness."

**--- so sorry that this has been so late ehhh computer being all messed up and exams. LOL **

**Sorrrryyyy**

**But it's here now, hopefully you all have been patient. 3**

**plus plus i'm sorry its so shorrrtt...=(**


End file.
